Sonic and Highschool
by deathhog2006
Summary: chaos in high school, sonic edition


**Sonic and high-school**

**Chapter one**

Sonic ran as fast as he could not thinking except for one thing 'crap, I'm gonna be late for my first year as a senior' He couldn't see where he was going, he was too fast for himself, so he didn't notice that he ran into the gate until he fell on his butt, he then realized a lot of people where starring at him

"hehheheh, sorry" sonic said nervously 'great, first day here in station square and I'm already known for a cluts'

Sonic walked in and looked up the ten story building 'wow, that's pretty damn big'. He turned to the side to look around and he saw tails being shoved aside by a few girls 'sweet! Tails is here to, that makes it easier to find things' he walked over and tapped tails on the back, tails jumped a little and tuned around

"SONIC!" tails exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"uh, I go to school here now" sonic replied

"Everyone will be so happy, we've missed you, well, shadow hasn't, but he'll be pretty happy to see his old rival again. How was westopolis?" asked tails

"it was the most boring place I've ever been to, even more boring than that G.U.N prison" sonic replied with a hint that he hated it there "you weren't there, which makes you lucky, but enough about me, how's life been treating you?" asked sonic

"Well- I can't really explained most of it now at school, but it's been hell" tails replied with a hint of fear in his voice

"Why?" sonic said curiously

"Because of us" said a kinda dark, knuckles like voice "we've been making his life miserable, and now we'll make you're life miserable"

"Sonic, you'd better hope Amy's here soon, if not now" tails whispered in Sonics ear, because he didn't want the bullies, or the crowed that gathered around screaming "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight." To hear "the school actually encourages fights" tails finished

"in that case, I'll be fine" replied sonic, sonic then turned around to see his enemy, three boys, all wearing black leather jackets, they were all hedgehogs, the one that was talking was bright green and had a purple stone on a string that made it a necklace, the other two were red and had black quills.

"We like to know the names of the kids we beat on, so what's you're name blue boy?" asked the leader

"Sonic the hedgehog" sonic answered in a slightly annoyed tone "your's?"

"I'm scipio" said the bright green one "and this is Chad and Alex" he said "now can we get on with it?"

"Gladly" said sonic as he took off the blue hat he was wearing, and put on his white gloves. One of the older people that looked as if he was a teacher raised a red flag and said "let the fight, begin!"

Sonic jumped up onto a small balcony above him, pulled out a bracelet with a red jewel in it (A.K.A, the bounce bracelet) and jumped again, this time turning into a ball and bouncing on his opponents head, causing him to stumble back, tripping and falling

"Chad, get um'" barked scipio, he got a little annoyed, so Chad stepped up and pulled out what appeared to be a gum ball, but he tossed it up and it expanded into a metal thing with a black painted face

_Meanwhile_

Amy and Cream walked inside the gate to see the whole school gathered at where sonic and Scipio's group were fighting

"Hey Cream, any idea what's going on?" asked Amy

"Nope, looks like a fight" replied Cream, then they saw a blue hedgehog jump in the air and grab the bounce bracelet from out of his pocket "Hey, isn't that Mr. Sonic?"

"Yeah, it looks like it" said Amy, they then saw him jumped down and heard Scipio's voice bark his command. "uh-oh, if that is Sonic, he's in trouble, we'd better go stop them" She began to run up and push her way through the crowed until she was in front of everyone, then she yelled "Cut it out!" and everyone stopped

Scipio called over to sonic "next time, you won't be so lucky" and he pushed through the crowed, followed by Chad and Alex.

**Yeah, I forgot to put this up at the top, but I do NOT own any Original sonic characters, only the ones I made up**. **Hope you liked it, please R&R**


End file.
